


Workout

by TakashiPantherShiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiPantherShiro/pseuds/TakashiPantherShiro
Summary: Shiro is working out, and his body changes.  Keith is supposed to spot him.





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I might pick this up at a later time.

Shiro aware there felt like his skin was on fire. In the gym right then, trying to concentrate upon his daily routine. At first he figured he pushed himself too far, until he saw a slight skin rip upon his forearm. That didn’t look good, and what was sharp enough to had open his flesh. Looking everywhere for the sharpness. Failing to locate it, he taped it up, not thinking of it anymore and went into the next reps. His eyes staring ahead, until he heard that pop again, and a sharp pain this time. He beetled his eyebrows, until he saw Keith walk in.

What Shiro hadn’t know, the last fight with one of the druids had placed a cogitation within his blood stream. It had replicated out of control and was taking over his human cellular structure. At this very moment, the catalyst for turning into some sort of were form of Galra had started it’s cycle. The trigger for this, the increase serotonin within his body when he worked out. 

“Hey, you… you were supposed to spot me…."


End file.
